Things that go Bump in the Night
by Nyru
Summary: Naruto gets more than he bargined for when he visits a hainted house with his friends. SasuNaru, oneshot, yaoi.


AN: I'm sorry for no update in a while. I am trying to get back into the style of writing fics, but my skills are a little rusty so please bare that in mind when you're reading my fics. This has also been the first lemon I've written (excluding RPs) in over six months, so if it's not as good as you thought it might be I'm sorry about that, but hopefully by new year I'll be able to do better. That's my aim anyway.

Reviews make me happy and surr me on to write more

This is a oneshot. I was considering making a sequal, but I honestly can't think of what could happen that would make it just as exciting as the first chapter.

**Things that go bump in the night**

"Oh you gotta be kidding me. _This_ is what you got all worked up for? A kid's haunted house?" Ever since last Sunday, Kiba had been talking non-stop about the haunted house that was being built in the local park and how he'd heard it was going to be really scary. Needless to say, he'd managed to drag practically everyone he knew out with him on the opening day, and so far Naruto wasn't very impressed with the outside. It just looked like an ordinary house that hadn't been cleaned in about a century. Cobwebs, very scary.

"Kid's? You wait, you'll be wetting your pants like a little girl."

"I'm going to pretend that didn't sound as wrong as it should have." Shino pushed his sunglasses further up his nose as Sasuke let out a snort, folding his arms. Naruto was right though, from the outside this looked as scary as a fluffy puppy with bad teeth. Kiba shrugged, taking the lead as they entered the haunted house, Naruto following behind Sasuke and Shino behind Naruto.

Twenty minutes had passed of plastic skeletons and rubber bats and Naruto couldn't take much more. "That's it, I want my money back. I didn't pay twenty bucks for something that I could have- AHH SHIT!" Naruto let out a high pitched shriek as something cold and slimy slid down his back, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. A whine of disgust was drowned out by Kiba's roar of laughter as the blonde pulled out a bright green slime ball from under his shirt, glad it was dark so no one could see his reddening cheeks.

"Damn it Kiba, that was you, you asshole!" Naruto shouted as he saw the pot the slime belonged to sticking out of Kiba's back pocket. The brunette only laughed harder, doubling over and clutching his ribs. The blonde growled and threw the slime ball at Kiba's head, smirking as he heard a satisfying plop and a growl from the brunette.

"Eat that, dog-breath." Naruto looked around, frowning when he realized Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where's the bastard gone?"

"Maybe he got sick of seeing your ugly face and went off somewhere." Kiba let out a bark of laughter as Naruto tried to hit him and hid behind Shino, who walked off and muttered something about not being a bodyguard.

Things calmed down once again, and Naruto made sure to stay well away from Kiba to prevent any more slime down his shirt or punching the brunette in the face and giving him a broken nose. Apart from Kiba acting like a retard earlier, this place was starting to be a real drag because of how un-scary it was. He was even starting to sound like Shikamaru.

Two hands seemed to circle round his waist and forcefully drag him into a hidden room, roughly pushing him up against a wall while he heard the door close. There were no lights, which made it even harder to see what was going on. "Kiba," Naruto growled as he tried to resist the force pushing him into the wall. "If this is some kind of sick joke, I swear I'm gonna-" For the second time that day Naruto was cut off, but this time by an escape of his own moan as the stranger leaned down and latched his lips onto the blonde's neck.

"A-ah, what the hell is this?" Naruto panted out, hands balling into fists as he was pushed further into wall by the slender, lean and obviously stronger body behind him. He briefly wondered if it was Sakura, but realized this one, it was extremely out of character for the pink-haired girl and two, the person behind him felt like a male on account of being taller and having no boobs pressing into his back.

"I'm not Kiba." Naruto shuddered at the warm breath on his neck, making his hairs stand on end as the low voice purred behind him. He didn't know why he wasn't pushing this person off. He knew he should be, but something about the situation and the place was making it so much more… erotic.

The stranger's hands pushed Naruto's shirt up, exposing his back as he dragged his nails across the tanned skill, letting out a grunt of amusement at the blonde writhing slightly beneath him. It was a chance from the usually noisy teen, although that would soon change.

A loud gasp, soon followed by a moan escaped the blonde's lips as that hand roughly undid the blonde's pants, swiftly slipping into his boxers and wrapping around Naruto's member. An almost inaudible whimper left Naruto's lips as he felt himself pushing his hips into that hand, his mind too clouded to comprehend what was happening.

Pants and moans filled the room as the stranger jerked Naruto off. The ministrations stopped suddenly, and the blonde was about to ask what the hell was going on when he suddenly felt a slick finger enter him from behind. "A-ah! Jesus, what the hell are you doing?!" Naruto's protests went ignored, the finger slowly moving in and out of the blonde who started to relax and let out a small pant.

The whole situation was absurd. If the blonde weren't so preoccupied with this complete stranger molesting him, he would have kicked this bastard's ass ten times over already. Naruto hissed as he felt a second finger work its way in, causing him to tense up again at the slight increase in pain. Panting, he clutched at the wall in front of him and hesitantly pushed back against the person behind him.

A satisfied grunt left the stranger's lips as the blonde finally complied and started to scissor his fingers. Naruto gasped and clenched his fists tighter, but couldn't help but push back against the intrusion despite the pain. A sudden loud moan ripped itself from Naruto's lungs, panting heavily and struggling for breath as he jerked roughly forward into the hand that had stopped jerking the blonde off moments ago.

Naruto paused, trying to regain his composure when the fingers rammed themselves against that spot, once again rendering the blonde speechless. He screwed his eyes shut and was about the push back against the fingers, but as soon as he tried to the stranger started to retract them.

The blonde let out a growl of frustration, and the stranger let out a short laugh, but stopped as if he realized that he made the noise. Naruto wanted to punch whomever it was for laughing at him.

That thought quickly left his mind as other things made themselves apparent. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he felt the stranger align his hips, gulping audibly. He knew it would come this, but that didn't mean it was any less of a surprise.

A cross between a choked groan and gasp left Naruto's mouth as he felt the stranger slowly enter him, biting his lower lip to suppress any moans or cries of pain that may escape. It felt like forever until he was finally in, unable to stop panting as he gulped again.

As the stranger started to move Naruto let out a groan, expecting it to hurt a lot more than it did. He felt the hand on his member squeeze tightly, letting out a choked gasp and closed his eyes. Naruto started to rock back against the rhythm of the thrusts, groaning as the hand quickened its pace.

"A-ah!" Naruto bit down on his own arm as he remembered they were in a public place and let out a loud, muffled groan. He desperately pushed back against the other, moaning loudly every time his prostate was hit, closing his eyes to rid the white spots dancing before him.

He felt a rush of something pool at the bottom of his stomach, clenching his fists tighter as he let out a harsh pant, then cried out suddenly as he spilt his seed into that hand. Not too long after did he feel the other do the same inside him and felt his cheeks heating up, panting heavily and slumped against the wall.

Naruto pushed himself away from the wall and quickly got properly dressed, but by the time he turned round the stranger had left. Frowning, Naruto opened the door and looked out into the corridor, but no one was to be seen.

"Oi, Naruto!" The blonde jumped and turned to see who was calling him, seeing Kiba running towards him with Shino following closely behind. "Where have you and Sasuke been?"

"Sasuke? I don't know where he-" Yet again he was cut off. Sasuke walked beside the blonde and folded his arms, raising an eyebrow. Naruto rolled his eyes and aimed a kick at his ankles, but to no surprise Sasuke dodged the assault.

"We though you two had gone to pull some sort of prank." Shino adjusted his sunglasses as Sasuke snorted.

"Who do you think I am? I'm not Kiba."(1) Sasuke growled.

Naruto was about to retort with something, but the words died in his throat as he stared at Sasuke's retreating back.

"Did you hear the moans coming from the ghost room?" Kiba asked, following Sasuke who shrugged. "They sounded so authentic, too bad we couldn't get it. It was probably the most interesting room out of the whole damn place."

"Probably, but I wasn't paying attention," He turned back and locked eyes with Naruto who was blushing a thousand shades of red. "What do you think, Naruto?" He asked, a slight smirk twitching at his lips.

--

(1) 'I'm not Kiba' is the only thing the stranger says to Naruto.


End file.
